1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is directed to a mechanical rotary actuating mechanism, and, more specifically, is directed to a bidirectional, overtravelling, sealed switch and actuator therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
There has been developed an overtravel switch actuating mechanism that is extremely rapid in action and highly efficient. Mechanisms of this character are particularly well suited for use in applications where multiple bidirectional switching operations are required to be made in extremely short periods of time, for example, in the control of the slats on the wing flaps of large jet-propelled aircraft. The device includes a pair of coil torsion springs, one to achieve automatic centering of the switch mechanism, and another to accomodate switch actuation by permitting overtravel of the actuating mechanism beyond a switch actuating position. One such switch actuating mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,860, granted Sept. 21, 1965.
The coil torsion springs of the existing device are coupled with four collar-like elements, two of which are affixed to a rotatable actuation shaft, one of which is fixed to a housing, and one of which is rotatable independently of the shaft. For this and other reasons, the over-travel arrangement of the existing device is rather difficult and expensive to construct, and problems also have been encountered in quickly and easily adjusting the switch-actuating positions of the actuating shaft.